


Legend of the Trügál

by Valorie818



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Mates, Orphans, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorie818/pseuds/Valorie818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is just an orphan boy but suddenly gets thrust into a world of dragons. He never expected that he would become a member of the Trügál. In this new world he'll meet Sonny who isn't too happy about training a newbie. But what Will really doesn't expect is that there is an evil out there that wants to kill him. Will he stand alone or will he finally discover who his family is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a new story for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it. Just so all of you know I will be posting a chapter every week on Sunday. So please don't ask for me to post sooner because I won't. Oh and thank you to Susan for editing this story for me. You did a wonderful job.

Prologue

_(18 years earlier)_

"Maria hurry up already, we don't have all night."

"Sorry father." I hurried after my father, which wasn't an easy task since I was carrying two heavy bags of coins.

I didn't like to steal from people like my father did, but what was I suppose to do. I can't get a job and live on my own; I was only a woman and women aren't allowed to hold jobs. Unless you are a member of the Trügál and then it didn't matter if you were a man or a woman. But since I live in the land of Grália, I am stuck with my father. So that means I have to do what he says or he could kick me out of his home and I would eventually die of starvation.

Her father turned around and he must have seen that I still was too far behind him, "I said hurry up. We don't want to be caught with this money."

I was looking down when I rolled my eyes so that he wouldn't see me do it. I knew that we needed to hurry, I didn't want to be discovered either but it was still difficult. Even though all of my attention was focused on walking faster, I still happened to hear a baby cry. I knew it was a baby crying because I have had to take care of many of them in my lifetime to help bring some money home.

I stopped in my tracks to hear better and once the clinking of the coin stopped I could hear that the cry of the baby was only a few feet from where I was standing.

"Father, do you hear that? Do you hear the baby crying?" I set down the bags of coins and walk over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing now Maria?" I could hear the frustration in his voice but I was too busy trying to find out where the baby was.

I walked further in the field next to the road, following the sound of the crying. Finally I saw I bundle of gold cloth and it was wiggling around. Rushing forward I snatched up the baby in my arms trying to calm it down, "Oh its okay baby, I promise to help you out."

The baby instantly quieted down, almost like it understood what I had just said.

Slowly I made my way back to the road, trying not to upset the baby.

 "Maria what are you doing and what are you holding?"

"I found a baby just lying in the field. We need to find its parents."

Her father let out a heavy, frustrated sigh, "No we don't. What we need to do is get this money back to the house before anyone finds us."

I started to feel the normal feeling of fear I usually got when my father talked to me like that but I also couldn't just leave the baby here. It went against every instinct that I have, plus I have a soft spot for babies. So maybe it was time to finally stand up for myself.

 "No dad, what I am going to do is take this baby to the orphanage so that they might start the process of finding this baby's parents." With that said I turned back around and started walking toward the nearby village. I knew that they had an orphanage there that will do all that they can to find the baby's parents.

////////////

Chapter 1

_(Present day)_

As I was bending over to place the new saddle with all the other saddles the muscles in my back twinge in protest. I had been aching all week and I wasn't sure why it was happening. It's not like I wasn't use to working harder than I normally did, so it must be something else. I also know that it's not because I am getting old because… well… I am only turning 18 tomorrow, so that’s not it either.

As I was thinking of different possibilities I started to stretch my muscles hoping that it would relieve some of the ache but it didn't work. So I just shrugged it off and finished my work.

Being a stable boy isn't as bad of a job as I have had in the past. I get to work with horses, even though I don't ride them, and I make quite a bit of money doing it. My boss Gordon was also a really good guy who, in fact, let me have tomorrow off for my birthday. I grinned as I thought about some of the things I can possibly do tomorrow but then my grin faded when I remembered that I don't have any real friends or family to celebrate it with.

Growing up in an orphanage was all that I remembered, I don't even remember my parents and why would I since they just abandoned me on the side of the road. I slammed the stable door shut in frustration but then winced when the action caused my muscles to whine in protest.

As much as I would like to be angry at the fact that I was abandoned as a baby I couldn't get over the aching in my body. It seemed to be getting worse as the day went on. I figured that a good night's sleep would help me out a lot.

So I continued to finish up my work, ignoring the pain so that I could get some sleep. The time seemed to go by slowly but I finally finished all that I had to do. I was closing up the barn doors when suddenly the pain intensified by ten, sending me to the ground. All the muscles in my body clenched in pain and I couldn't move.

And when I didn't think that the pain couldn't get any worse it did, but it felt different. Like my body was on fire from the inside, starting from my heart and spreading throughout my body. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even scream, as much as I wanted to I couldn't.

I don't know how long I was in pain but I was sure that I was going to die. So when I started to black out I was silently relieved but I was also sad because in just a few minutes it's going to be mid-night. I guess I will never reach the age of 18, never get to reach the age of manhood. As my vision was getting darker I swore I felt some kind of "door" open in my mind and I could feel a presence. But that was all I felt before everything finally went dark.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this for a long time. I actually have this story finished on another Web site but don't worry I am going to be posting this on a regular basis for the people here in archive. I wanted to say thank you to all who sent me a review it was nice to see that you guys are interested in this story so far even though I barely gave you anything in the last chapter. But don't worry this one will have more stuff in it. Lol. Thanks again to Susan for editing this story. Hope you all enjoy and please review because I love hearing what you guys think.

I could feel the heat shining on my face as I slowly woke up… but I couldn't be waking up because I was dead, right? Maybe I am in the afterlife now, you know, the one that everyone talks about. I moved my hand up to my face and my muscles felt stiff which confirmed that I wasn't dead. Your body shouldn't hurt if you are in the afterlife, right?

 

This all was too confusing for me so I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright sun I could see that I was still near the barn that I worked. It looked like I slept here all night long. So I guess I am not dead after all, which was a relief because I really didn't want to die.

 

It took me several minutes to even sit up and several more minutes to even stand up. I really needed to get home and get on with celebrating that I am finally 18. This means that Gordon doesn't have to lie about letting me work for him underage. When I felt like I could successfully walk without embarrassing myself I turned toward the direction of my house and started to head that way.

 

I was walking for about half an hour when I noticed a small gold speck in the sky. I continued to watch it as I walked home and after awhile I noticed that it was getting bigger. It wasn't long after that when I finally figured out what it was; it was a gold dragon and it was heading straight for me.

 

I didn't want to panic just yet because it could be nothing. The dragon will probably fly right over me and not even notice that I am here. I continued my walk home while constantly keeping an eye on the dragon. As it was getting closer and closer to me I noticed that it started to dive down. That is when I knew for sure that the dragon was after me since I was the only one currently in this area.

 

I started to run in the opposite direction because even though dragons haven't hunted humans in a thousand years it doesn't mean that they couldn't start again. Deep down I knew that if the dragon really wanted to eat me then there was nothing I could do about it but I still ran away because of instinct. I didn't cover much ground before the dragon landed in front of me. I skidded to a halt and turned back around.

 

Suddenly a big voice behind me made me stop in my tracks, "It's okay Will you don't have to be afraid of me." The heavy presence I felt in my head just before I passed out came back.

 

Slowly I turned around, "Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you here to eat me?" Random words were just flying out of my mouth before I even knew what was happening.

 

The dragon laughed, "No I am not here to eat you; you are too skinny for my taste."

 

"Oh okay, that’s… good… I guess." I paused for a moment to think about what to say next. "Do you have a name?"

 

"My name is Aurelia." She held her head up high like she was proud of her name.

 

I smiled, "That’s a pretty name. So does that mean you are a female dragon then?"

 

Aurelia moved closer and nodded her giant head.

 

An awkward silence fell between us and since I hate awkward silences I grasped at something to talk about, "So if you are not here to eat me then why are you here?"

 

"I am here because I am your dragon."

 

My brain just suddenly stopped working and I couldn't process thoughts, "You're… you’re my… what….."

 

Aurelia started to laugh, "I am your dragon Will. You are a member of the Trügál."

 

"I am part of the Trügál, but how is that possible?" It was getting harder and harder to keep standing so I sat down so I wouldn't fall down.

 

"You are a member of the Trügál because you have inherited your magic and you have a dragon, which is me." Aurelia settled down so that now she was sitting down on the ground too.

 

I rubbed my hands over my face and then ran my fingers through my hair, "But how could I have inherited a dragon. I am nobody, just a stable boy with no parents."

 

Suddenly I felt a calming presence and my body relaxed, "Will can you please calm down. I didn't mean to freak you out, I am just so happy to finally meet you. I have been waiting to meet my rider for so long and when I suddenly felt you come into your inheritance I couldn't get here fast enough."

 

"Are you doing that to me? Am I feeling like this because you are making me feel like this?" The panic I felt before wasn't there anymore and it was a little discerning.

 

Aurelia looked down, almost like she was being sheepish, "Sorry but I just wanted you to feel better."

 

I took a deep breath, "It is okay it is actually making it easier for me to think clearly." Taking a few more deep breaths helped and I finally felt like I could finally talk normal again, "So how is all this possible?"

 

"Well the only way for someone to inherit a dragon is if it is in their blood so either your parents or an ancestor must have been a member of the Trügál."

 

"But I was left on the side of the road when I was a baby. I have no idea who my parents are." All this just sounded so crazy but it was starting to make sense. Why couldn't all this be true? I really don't know anything about my parents so maybe my parents are members of the Trügál and I could finally have the answers to all of my questions, "Can we go to Trügália the land of the dragons, I want to see if my parents might be there."

 

Aurelia stood up excitedly, "Of course we can, just climb up and sit where my neck meets my body. The scales there are softer so that the riders, like you, can sit comfortably. My scales on the rest of my body are very rough and will cause chaffing if you were to sit on them for too long."

 

I nodded my understanding but I was a little scared to do it, "Can't we find another way to go? I am not sure I am ready to climb on you and go flying around." I looked down in embarrassment, "I am afraid of heights; which makes this whole dragon rider thing really weird."

 

She started to laugh, "That’s just normal for all riders before they come into their inheritance. Nobody knows why that is but we have speculated that it could be a protection mechanism. Maybe it is to keep all of the future riders from doing something stupid, like climb onto a dragon and fall to your death."

 

"That makes sense I guess." I hesitated before I climbed onto Aurelia's back and I waited for the normal feeling of fear to appear but it doesn't happen, "This isn't so bad."

 

"You haven't seen anything yet. When we are in the air it is going to be harder to hear each other speak so that is why we have to ability to speak telepathically. I will demonstrate." There was a long pause before I felt that presence in my head which I was starting to recognize as Aurelia. As soon as I recognized that it was Aurelia that is when I heard her voice. _Will, can you hear me?_

 

This was exciting, "Yes I can hear you."

 

_No, Will I need you to speak to me like I am speaking with you._

 

Well here goes nothing, I concentrate on Aurelia really hard and try to talk with her. _Aurelia can you hear me?_

 

I waited to hear her respond back but she doesn't, "This isn't working."

 

_It will work because every dragon has this ability. You just need to tap into your magic, and before you say that you don't have magic please hear me out. Every dragon rider has magic, that is why you can connect with us or there never would have been dragon riders in the first place. So what I need you to do is to close_ _your eyes and focus on accessing that magic. Look deep into yourself until you can feel a spark of magic._

 

I followed her advice and closed my eyes before I looked deep into myself. There were still doubts in my mind that I actually had magic until I suddenly felt a spark. It was a small one but it gave me hope so I looked deeper into myself and that is when I realized that all I need to do is open a door to release it. As I opened that metaphorical door I could feel my magic trapped in me until I was ready to use it. Now that the door is open my magic poured out of that door, almost like a well that was overflowing. My magic flowed out of me and surrounded me, it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. I opened my eyes in amazement. _This is wonderful Aurelia._

 

I heard a chuckle in my head. _It is wonderful, isn't it? So are you ready to go?_

 

_Definitely!_ I grabbed a hold of the spikes in front of me and prepared for Aurelia to take flight.

 

Aurelia spread her wings and took off running until she gained speed. Then she jumped into the air and took flight. Once we were in the air all the fears I have ever felt about heights in the past were gone and all I felt was pure freedom. I was finally someone special and not just the poor orphan boy who was left on the side of the road. This reminded me that I probably should let Gordon know that I won't be coming back. _Aurelia I need to stop somewhere first, I need to let my boss know I am not coming back._

 

_Okay just let me know where to go._

 

After I wished Gordon a farewell I climbed back on Aurelia and we were off again. I don't think I could ever get sick of flying now. It just became my favorite thing to do.

 

I don't know how long we were in the air before I finally heard Aurelia's voice again. _We are almost there but it's going to be a weird experience for you because Trügália has protection spells around the land. When I pass through you are going to feel tingly all over but don't worry that is normal for your first time passing through._

 

I thought that maybe when we got really close that I might see the protection shields, like maybe a shimmer, but when I suddenly felt all tingly that is when I knew we had passed over into Trügália. But the tingly feeling wasn't the only thing that was weird. What was really weird was that just before we passed through the shield I thought we were flying over a huge valley with a row of mountains on both sides of us. But once I passed through the shield the whole scenery changed, now I am looking at flat land that stretches as far as my eyes can see. Also down below is the biggest most beautiful city I have ever seen. The buildings weren't built with stone like most cities in Grália; they seemed to be made of some kind of glass.

 

My thoughts must have invaded Aurelia's because she answered my unspoken question. _The city is made of dragon glass called_ _Draglér. It took your ancestors and my ancestors many years to build it. There is no other city in Trügália that is made of Draglér._

 

_That is so amazing and it's so beautiful, do I get to see the inside of the castle?_

 

_Of course you do. Everyone gets to look around and you don't know maybe your parents are one of the_ _Munilyá, which means that could be your home._

 

_What is the_ _Munilyá?_

 

_Back before the Trügál ever existed there were five men that approached the dragon colony, asking them if they could get the chance to have one ride on their backs. The dragons were curious about what it would be like to do this but they had to make sure the five men had magic or else it wouldn't work. Once it was confirmed that they did have magic they took them for a ride. But what they didn't expect was that it would form a special bond that could never be broken. After that when all five men got married and had children they realized that the bond would be passed down from generation to generation._

 

I was so into listening to the story that I didn't realize that she had landed in the middle of a giant field just outside of the castle. Getting off the dragon was harder than getting on but I finally succeeded. _So what are the names of the five families?_

 

_The five family names are Kiriakis, Dimera, Brady, Horton, and Fallon. There are other family names now since then but the main five have always lived in the castle._

 

This was all so fascinating and I couldn't wait until I got to see the inside but we didn't move from the spot we landed on. I was getting a headache from talking with Aurelia telepathically so I just talked to her like I normally would, "Why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we be heading toward the castle so I can see if I can find my family?"

 

"We will in a minute we just have to wait for someone to come get us. It's the law that we have to have an escort into the castle when we are visiting for the first time." Aurelia looked into the distance, "I think I see someone coming."

 

I looked in the direction she is looking but I can't see anyone but I figured she probably has really good eyesight. This felt like it was going to be a long wait so I sat down and leaned back against her leg.

 

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciations:  
> Trügál: True-gahl  
> Aurelia: Ah-ray-lee-ah  
> Grália: Gray-lee-ah  
> Trügália: True-gahl-ee-ah  
> Draglér: Drag-leer  
> Munilyá: Moon-eel-ee-ah

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciations:  
> Trügál: True-gahl  
> Aurelia: Ah-ray-lee-ah  
> Grália: Gray-lee-ah


End file.
